You Will Never Be Alone
by Night angel Of Rain
Summary: [Completed] Cassy's past comes back to haunt her and she ends up having to make the greatest sacrifce for her friends...R
1. The Loss Of A Loved One

disclamier: I dont own DBZ or the characters except my OC.

Just to let you know this kinda follows the DBZ story line from the android saga, but it has a few twists and if you dont like it meh to you.

Chapter 1

The loss of a loved one

Goku sat inside that day. He felt so alone and empty. Nothing could make him feel better. Gohan was the same. He stayed in his room, not moving. He layed there starring at the ceiling wondering why it had to be that way. They had just been reunited and now they were seperated again. Goku refused to belive what had happened. How could he go on? The day before Chichi had caught the heart virus Goku was suposed to of got, only they were too late in giving her the medicine and she had died the night before. Normaly the dragonballs would be used in this situation, but she died of natural causes. She was gone, for good.

Cassy stared at the night sky outside of her house. There was something she had always liked about the sky. When she was a child and training with Goku, Master Roshi and Gohan. Her and Goku were best friends. They had met each other when she had gotten lost in the mountains. Gohan had found her and took her in, and she trained with Goku until gohan got killed by a monster, which they now found out was Goku in Oozaru form. Cassy had forgottn her past, she wanted it so badly she wouldv'e killed for it, but she had changed. Alot. Cassy no longer acted like Vegeta, in wanting blood-shed and battles. She was now peaceful and content. Just like Goku. She had been training the whole week for the androids and it seemed as if every little thing she did made her scared?

Goku sighed yet again and looked at the stairs as his son walked down. Both of their eyes were red and puffy and Gohan looked like the terrified kid he used to be. Goku stared at Gohan for a while longer befoer Gohan ran into his farthers arms. Goku comforted the demi-Saiyan until he fell asleep in his arms. Goku picked him up and walk towards his room. "Dont worry Gohan, I will always be here for you, no matter what" Goku whispered before leaving his son to sleep.

Cassy grew worried about her friend. She hadnt heard from him in a few days. Maybe goku just needed a bit of space. He had only just got back from Yardrad a fe days ago he was probobly tired. But Cassy was the first person goku came to see, mainly to warn her of the androids and to get her to train. But secretly they both cared for each other, like brother and sister. Like something more, maybe.

She streached and got up from her seat. The Saiyan prince had just broken the gravity pod again. This was the 5th time and Bulma was now getting tired of it. Vegeta entered and looked at her. "I'll fix it later. I want to relax a bit" Bulma sighed in an un-usually soft tone. Vegeta 'hned' and walked of. She growled and grabbed her capsule case before wlaking outside and setting the number 5 capsule off. She mounted the car and drove off towards Roshi's island. Even a pervotic old man was better company than an arrogant Saiyan prince.

Ths air was so brisk outside. Like it was trying to tell Cassy something. It had something to it, something she really didnt like. "Maybe Krillin of the others will know, I'll ask them" she said and flew of towards Kame house.

Cassy and Bulma arrived about the same time as each other. Cassy was looking alert, like something could jump out at any time and it wouldnt scare her while Bulma was just looking tired and like she needed rest. Cassy chuckled it was obvious Vegeta had gotten to her again. "Hey Cassy" Bulma said and smiled at the young fighter. "Hey Bulma" She replied and floated down. They entered Kame house toegther and were greeted by Krillin and Yamcha. The last person Bulma wanted to see now was Yamcha or was it the other way around? A smirk crawlled acros Bulmas face and she started taking her anger out on him. "So Cassy what brings you here?" Krillin asked ignoring the others. "Isnt that obvious Krillin she came to see me" Roshi said in a perverted way. Shje looked at him in a discusted way before hitting him. "I think I deserved that" Roshi mumbled before walking off. "Krillin, why do I get the feeling something bad has happened?" Cassy asked changing her eyes to soft ones which looked like they could break from the slightest Bit of emotion. "I know Cassy I feel it to. Hey maybe Goku will know" Krillin said. "Well lste go now" Cassy said and pulled her comrad outside and into the sky.

The double landed outside of Gokus small house. Cassy could sense whatever it was that she didnt like, it was something to do with Goku. She sighed and knocked on the door. After a while Goku answered, his eyes red and puffy like he had been crying. "Goku whats wrong?" she asked. Goku looked her in the eyes and saw that she was worried. Without thinking they hugged each other and he cried as she comforted him. Krillin feeling awkard went upstairs to find Gohan.

Krillin foujd gohan awake in his room, he too had been crying. But where was Chichi? Krillin had finllay figured it out when he couldnt sense or hear her. Gohan looked at Krillin and snifed. "Hey Gohan. Whats up?" Krillin asked. Gohan could sense he knew and sighed. Krillin could tell he didnt want to talk about it so started talking with him about his training.

Downstairs Goku had told Cassy what had happened. They were now sitting together in quiet. Niether moving or speaking. The drip from the old tap in the kitchen brought them back to reality. "I just can't belive it. She is gone for good" goku said. "Dont worry Goku. Your not alone" Cassy said trying to comfort her friend. He smiled at her and she hugged him again. "Thanks Cas" he said. "Dont worry what are friends for?" Cassy replied and broke the hug. "How's Gohan?" she asked. "He's worser than me. But I have to be strong for him" Goku replied. "Thats the spirit Goku. Dont let anything get you down. You know what i say. When you dont let anything get to you there is nothing you cant do" She started. "But if the slighest thing does, we lose everything" They finished together. Cassy laughed a bit and stood up. "I'll come back tomorrow" she said. "Not that I dont like the company butu why?" Goku asked. "Because silly I coubt as if you can boil an egg and clean the clothes. And with your appitie you'll need all the help you can get" She answered. "Cas you dont have ot" goku replied. "Number 1 I want to and number 2, I also need a training partner. It can help us both" she smiled.

Cassy lay in bed thinking about everything she had just found out. Goku was probobly feeling so horrible she couldnt imagine. She had never lost anything close to her. She had nothing. She was alone. Apart from her friends she still had, she had never known her family. she didnt know anything about her past. All she knew was that she should concentrate on then and now.


	2. Questions

_Disclaimer: No matter how hard I have tried I do not own DBZ or the Characters. However Cassy is mine. If you wish to use her ask and I'll let you._

_Thanks for your reviews keep them coming._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

_Questions_

Why? He just couldn't figure it out. Why did it have to be her? His soul mate. His best friend. His wife. It wasn't even as if the Namekian dragonball's would work either. She died of natural causes. And she was never coming back. Thats when he realized it. She was never coming back. He would never see her again. Even if he went to other world, he still wouldn't see her. That was that. Goku was now alone. Well thats what he felt like.

Morning broke through the curtains. There was no sun though. Just rain. Cassy sighed and got up and dressed. Cassy remembered she was heading over to Gokus house later. To help him.

Bulma was still in a state of shock after Krillin had told her. She couldn't believe it. And apparently neither could the others. Everyone that was except Vegeta. That was no surprise at all. Bulma still hadn't fixed the gravity pod. Vegeta was now more ticked than usual. He flew into the air and headed towards Cassy's house.

Cassy was still half asleep when Vegeta landed. The Saiyan prince stared at the young girl. "Vegeta" she growled. Cassy and Vegeta were never close. And although she hated to admit it she was scared of him. Normally Goku was around to help her but not now she would have to face him on her own.

What was wrong? Why wasn't she there by now? Goku paced around his living room waiting for his friend to arrive. Normally she would be there by 10. It was 12. Cassy was never one to be late. Something must of happened. Just as he was about to go and look for her the door opened and Krillin with Bulma walked in. He could tell Bulma had been crying by her eyes. "Hey Goku how are you today?" Krillin asked. "I've honestly felt better" Goku replied. Bulma and Krillin gave him sympathetic eyes. "Where's Gohan?" Krillin asked. "He's upstairs. Cas was supposed to come around but she is late" Goku replied. "Cassy is late?" Bulma asked shocked. Goku nodded slowly. "I'll go and see if she is at her house" Bulma said and went back outside. She set off a capsule and headed off towards Cassy's house.

Krillin sat with Gohan in his room. Gohan was un-usually calm. Unlike his farther. The demi-Saiyan was more worried about training to beat the androids. Krillin didnt quite understand it. Gohan loved his family but he didnt seem to care that his mother was dead. Something must of happened. But he didnt want to ask in case it was something Gohan didn't want to speak about.

Vegeta smirked after what happened. He flew into the air leaving her there. She had numerous cuts on her body. Vegeta had been so ticked he had taken his anger out on Cassy. She wasn't as strong as him, so she couldn't even try and stop it. But that wasn't the whole thing. Cassy pushed everything to the back of her mind and flew slowly into the air. She clutched her arm which was bleeding pretty badly and flew towards Goku's house.

Bulma arrived at Cassy's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Bulma then walked towards the door and found the spare key. She opened the door and found no trace of anything. No Cassy. Bulma sighed and turned around thats when she saw it. There infront of her was a small amount of blood. Either Cassy was just training to hard. Or someone or something had attacked her. Bulma became worried and left as quickly as she could. Hoping that whatever it was that attacked Cassy wouldn't come after her.

Cassy was becoming weaker by the second. Goku's house was only a little while away and she prayed that she would make it. Of course Goku was going to ask questions as to how she ended up like that. Her excuse would be that she was training to hard and she got hit by her own blast. She hoped that the Saiyan would buy it.

Goku was sitting downstairs. Gohan was upstairs with Krillin talking. Goku sniffed a bit and forced back the tears. What if something happened now to Cassy? She seemed to hold everyone together. Like she was the thread and they were the needles. In times when everything seemed hopeless Cassy always made everything seem like it was going to be ok. What if he never got to see her smile again? What if he never got to hear her voice again? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Goku gave an annoyed growl and stood up. He then started to look for her Ki. It was there, coming closer to his house. But it was weak and falling. Fast. Goku ran out of the door and flew into the air. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Krillin and Gohan stayed silent until they felt Goku's Ki leave. They looked outside and saw him with a very determined face on. Had something happened? Where was he going? Gohan sighed and layed back on his bed. He and Krillin had been talking and Gohan told him everything. The day before Chichi had died Piccolo had left to do some meditation, thats when it all happened. Chichi and Goku had, had a huge fight. Even for Chichi the yelling was loud. Goku had even powered up he was so mad. Gohan however didn't know what they were fighting about. It had to of been something important to get his farther so mad. Goku hadn't said anything about it since then, Gohan wanted to know. But at the same time he didn't.

Cassy felt the energy leaving her. It was fast and she could no longer remain in the air. She closed her eyes and she began to fall. Faster and faster. There was no way she would survive. She was about 10 foot from the ground when something caught her. She looked up to see her Saviour hoping that Vegeta hadn't come back. She smiled weakly at him. "Goku" she whispered before her eyes closed and darkness consumed her mind.

Goku looked down at Cassy she was hurt badly. What had caused this? Who had caused this? Goku growled in pure anger. His wife was dead and Cassy was out cold. Either this was karma for something he had done or he was cursed. He flew back towards his house with Cassy over his shoulder. "Don't worry Cas" he said and powered up so he could go faster.

Bulma sped up. She had heard something from behind her. There is was the noise again. She looked behind her and there was nothing. She sighed, maybe she was just paranoid. She slowed down a tad and looked towards the road. "I wonder what happened to Cassy?" she questioned to herself and carried on down the road.

Goku entered his house and placed Cassy down on the sofa. He had luckily been to Korin to get a Cenzu bean a few days ago and he still had some left. He popped one in her mouth and left her to rest. Gohan and Krillin came downstairs after. Gohan couldn't believe what he saw, and neither could Krillin. "Goku what happened?" Krillin asked. "I have no idea I found her like this" Goku replied. "She is going to be ok right dad?" Gohan asked. "She should be" his farther replied and sat down beside Cassy. "Come on Cas" he said. Gohan and Krillin left an went upstairs. They started talking again. Krillin could tell Gohan was feeling rather lonely at the moment and decided to stay with him and give him some company.

Vegeta flew through the skies. His smirk was still on his face and was proud of what he had done. Though at the same time he knew it was wrong. Vegeta decided to go back to capsule corp and see if the 'woman' had fixed the grav pod yet.

Goku looked at Cassy. She layed there un-moving and silent. Goku sighed and moved a bit of her black hair from her face. Cassy's face was pale and her lips weren't the usual red color. Goku was really mad now. First he had a fight with Chichi and she was dead now, then something comes out of nowhere and hurts Cassy. It had to be something stronger than her. Which would mean Goku or Vegeta. Goku knew he hadn't hurt Cassy so it had to be the other Saiyan. Goku's growls became louder. He knew that Cassy was scared of him. But what had he done? "Cas what happened?" Goku asked. A slight sound from Cassy made Goku smile. She was going to be ok.

Goku remembered what he and Chichi had been fighting about. Why did he care so much if she didn't? Chichi had told him that she no longer loved him. How could he still love her if she didnt love him? How long had he been playing a fools game? He knew Gohan had heard the fight, because he could sense he was awake. Surprisingly Gohan hadn't asked about it, so Goku had avoided that. He had to leave Chichi in the past. She was gone. She didnt love him anyway. 'I never loved her anyway' he thought to himself trying more to convince himself of that '_fact_'.

Cassy's eyes opened slowly. The light around her filled her eyes making her growl. Goku heard this and ran towards her. "Cas what happened?" he asked as she sat up. "I...I was... Training Goku. I got hit by my own blasts" she replied slowly. She could sense Goku didnt believe her and look down. Goku sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Tell me when you want to Cas. But I have a feeling I know who it was" he said. Cassy looked down at her feet. She didn't want him to know what happened. She didn't even want to know what happened but she did.

Gohan and krillin felt Cassy's ki rise. They knew then that she was awake. Quietly they crept downstairs. They stopped by the door and looked in on Cassie and Goku. They were sitting there, Cassy looked as if she had been crying and Goku was comforting her. Suddenly an idea came to Gohan's mind. 'Maybe, that just might work' he thought to himself and went back upstairs with Krillin.

Vegeta was still flying towards capsule corp when he had noticed Cassy's ki was with Goku. But what was this other ki? It then hit him, it was the woman. Another somewhat evil smirk played his lips as he flew closer to the road.

Bulma was now going faster, something told her she was being watched or followed. Yet again she slowed down but not intentionally. "That's just great the hover car has died" she sighed and pulled over. She stepped out of the veichle and looked at it. She wouldn't be getting out of there any time soon. Bulma turned around after hearing a snap come from the forest beside her. What the hell was it? Shock came to her face what if it was a wolf? Or some other type of carnivorous animal. She gulped a bit and closed her eyes no wanting to see her death.

Cassy stayed in Goku's embrace just a little longer. It made her feel safe inside. She broke away and smiled at Goku. He returned the smile. "Thanks for helping me" she said. "Hey what are friends for?" he asked. Cassy smiled again but winced. "Cas?" Goku asked and walked over to her. "I'm ok just a bit tired" she yawned and fell asleep right there. "Cas" Goku whispered and picked her up. "I hope you don't kill me" he said and carried her up to his room. He placed her on his bed and left her to sleep while he and Gohan did a bit of training.

Bulma opened her eyes. To her surprise Vegeta was standing in front of her. "Vegeta" she sighed. "what the heck were you doing?" she shouted. Vegeta glared at her and walked forward. "Woman have you fixed the gravity pod yet?" he asked trying to remain calm. "No Vegeta I haven't. In case your too big headed to notice Goku's wife just died and Cassy is missing" she shouted back. Vegeta now mad appeared infront of her and grabbed her wrists. She forced herself not to look at him but failed. She stared into his black eyes and he into her blue ones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next one contains sexual reference so I am gonna change the rating just to be safe. It also contains content for an older audience 13+ maybe higher._

_Yume x_


	3. The truth is revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, the characters nor the storyline. So do not sue, however my OC's are mine and I will take action if you use them without my permission._

_Authors notes: I just want to say be warned. Some bit's in here contain sexual refrence. And yup I changed my Pen name but I love this one._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Pyro the dark angel:** I was kinda going through some writters block and I was stressed with my other fanfics I have on quizilla. Then I had my website and I had to do my coursework. I just had the urge to finish this cahppie.

**Krillball6:** Thanks that's one of the best reviews I've ever had. I improved ALOT on my spelling and grammar. But that's mainly because I have a nice spelling and grammar checker glued to my desk. Looong story. Eh heh. As for the idea it's one that I had brewing in my mind for like forever so I just decided to write it up. Everyone says that about my characaters... I have an idea why the seem real aswell. Oh and thanks for the Vegeta thing... I used to be a Vegeta fangirl... I moved onto Goku and recently sweatdrop I became a Trunks fangirl. Thanks again.

**Gosha:** Thanks. I'm glad to have a talented writter like you compliment me like that o it means alot to me. I'm glad you like his non Chichi/Goku fic... I find it hard to write those. I depise Chichi sooo much.

**Chapter 3**

_**The truth is revealed**_

Bulma lay there with his arm wrapped around her waist. She couldnt belive what had just happened. Infact she didn't want to belive she had just done that. She had just made love with the Saiyan she couldn't stand. 'I supose from all the times Yamcha cheated on me this is payback' she thinks as she goes back to sleep.

Cassy awoke slowly to birds chirping. She streached and rubbed her eyes as she sat up slowly unaware of where she was until she realised Goku had put her on his bed to sleep. She felt Goku's ki comming closer and pretending to be asleep. She didn't want to face Goku right now. She knew she'd have to tell him what happened. She knew she'd have to tell him that Vegeta raped her.

Vegeta sighed and sat up. He neither could belive what happened. He looked at the sleeping woman and growled, but at the same time he felt content inside. 'Get it out of your mind Vegeta she's a pitifull human girl' he thought and stood up. He looked again at her and felt something inside. Without thinking he picked her up and flew back to capsule corp.

Cassy lay there as Goku entered the room. She had no idea if Goku knew she was awake, or if he thought she was asleep. "Cassy, I hope you tell me what he did. Your my best friend. I care for you; alot. I hope you can tell me because I want to help, yuor always the one helping us, now it's time I help you" Goku says and sits beside her and takes her hand in his own. "I care for you, but I doubt as if you care for me the same way. I love you Cassy" he says and stands up and kissing her on her forehead and leaving. 'Did he just say he _loves _me?' Cassy thinks and stares at the ceiling.

Gohan sat there thinking of his plan. Maybe if he did that his farther would be happy and it would be like a family again. Cassy had never had a family and he knew she felt alone. Maybe he could help more than one person. But he wuold need help for it to work. Piccolo would be comming back to carry on with their training later on, so he had to act fast to start it off. The rest of it would just be up to fate. Then he remembered Krillin would be comming over later. Maybe he would help.

Cassy decided to go downstairs and tell Goku what happened. She just didn't know how he would react. If Goku really did love her he'd freak out and kill him. But she didn't want him to die, especialy if these androids were really that strong that they had killed everyone else in another time. They would need all the help they could get. Cassy sighed and placed her feet on the cold floor of Gokus bedroom. It then hit her. Goku loved her, she had always had feelings for him. She was just scared since he was after all married.

She couldn't belive it. No it wasn't true; it couldn't be. But it was. Cassy's feet got used to the cold floor and she silently walked out of the room. She felt Krillin's ki with Gohan and walked over to his room first. She heard a bit of laughing and she knocked on the door before poking her head around.  
"Hey guys" she said.  
"Hey Cassy" Krillin replied.

"Hey! You feeling better?" Gohan asked.

"Yep alot better now thanks; is your dad downstairs?" she asked.

"I think so" Gohan replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ok Son-Gohan what are you up to?" she asked as she stood fully in the door. Straight away Krillin and Gohan began to tense up.

"We're... not doing... anything" Krillin said as she eyed them both.

"Whatever your doing you better not get into any trouble. Now I'm going to see Goku" she said with sigh.

"Ok see you later Cassy" they choursed together as she left the room.

Cassy soon got downstairs and saw Goku staring out of the window. Just staring; nothing else.

"Goku?" Cassy asked.

"Cassy? Hey you feeling any better?" Goku asked with a smile on his lips.

"I am thanks Goku" she said then she sighed.

"Cassy what happened?" Goku asked walked towards her. Cassy sighed and looked down. she wanted to tell him; she didn't like keep secrets from her friends.

"Cassy please tell me"

Cassy sighed before looking into his huge black innocent eyes. She could see he was worried. Cassy sighed again. "Goku... I want to tell you; I just don't... know how" she said quietly.

"Cassy I think I know what hapened"

"Uh you do?" she asked shocked.

"I can smell it" he said.

"Oh"

"I can't belive he did that" Goku growled.

"Goku just... let it go. It can't be un-done and even if it could we still need his help against the androids" she said as she looked up.

Cassy only came up to Gokus shoulders. She was pretty small. But she was strong. Dynamyte comes in tiny packages you could say.

"Cassy... I'll let it go for you. But I still don't like it and next time he touches you" Goku reasoned as a small growl emitted from his throat.

"I understand Goku" she smiled as a small tear came from her eye.

Goku looked down at her and hugged her. "Don't worry Cassy we'll get through this" he smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok I think that was pretty short. I have no clue but hey I got it up. I will try and do the next one sometime soon. I have no clue when it'll be up though._

_Ciao xx_


	4. Gohan's plan unfolds

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ in this life no matter how much I want to o. I do however own Cassy and other OC's._

_Authours notes: Wow two in one day I'm on a roll. This isn't very long but bit's of it are pretty important. The next one wil be very eventful and I'll answer the reviews in number 6 since number 5 might be out latter and well I need time for the reviews need to build up a bit. Ok R&R._

**Chapter 4**

**Gohans plan unfolds **

Gohan had just finished explaining to Krillin what he planned to do. Krillin was a little surprised at first. It was unlike Gohan. But at the same time it sounded like Gohan. Gohan liked to help people and he liked to see them happy.

Gohans plan was simple. He; along with Krillin were going to set Cassy and Goku up. Or just give them a push in the right direction.

"How do you know it's going to work?" Krillin asked.  
"I don't Krillin; but you've seen how worried my dad gets about Cassy and Cassy gets just as worried as my dad"  
"But what if they don't like each other that way Gohan?" Krillin asked.  
"I don't know; but I have a good idea that they do. You just have to trust me Krillin" Gohan replied.  
"I hope you know what your doing" Krillin sighed.

"Hey Goku can I train with you?" Cassy asked.  
"Sure; if your feeling up to it" Goku replied.  
"Yeah I'm fine" She smiled as Gohan and Krillin walked down the stairs.  
"Hey guys; we're just about to train you two want to join?" Goku asked.  
The other two looked at each other and nodded. "Sure" they said together.  
Goku and Cassy smiled as the group of 4 walked outside into the sun.

Cassy watched as Goku and Gohan trained. Gohan wouldn't give up at all. It was amazing how much he could stand up to on determination alone. 'He's going to be a strong warrior'  
"Piccolo should be coming back soon" Goku said floating down to Cassy and Krillin.  
Gohan and Krillin looked at each other with nervous glances. Goku and Cassy however were oblivious to it as they were staring at each other.  
"Hey Goku you wanna spar next?" Cassy asked.  
"Sure" Goku replied as the two took to the air.  
"Actually why don't we make it four on four?" Cassy asked. "Gohan! Krillin!" she yelled. Straight away the two flew up and stared at them. "Lets have a four on four fight" Cassy chirped.

Cassy was trying to be gentle with Gohan. After all she was a lot stronger than the half Saiyan. It was Gohan & Goku versus Krillin & Cassy. Krillin and Goku were fighting and having a lot of fun while Cassy and Gohan were fighting. Gohan increased his ki a bit and Krillin moved behind Goku. Krillin hit Goku in his back causing him to fly forward while Gohan hit Cassy in the gut causing her to fly backwards and into Goku. Goku caught Cassy as the hit each other and they blushed.  
"Errr sorry Goku" she said as she floated up the right way. Goku just laughed and turned around at another ki.  
"Piccolo's back" he smiled as the Namek came into view. Piccolo was indeed confused why Cassy and Krillin were there.  
"Well I have to be off" Krillin said.  
"Bye Krillin" they all said as he flew off.  
Piccolo was still confused.  
"Piccolo Cassy is going to be training with us. It's a long story" Goku laughed as the group flew back to Gokus house.

Bulma sighed as she walked downstairs. She still couldn't belive what happened with Vegeta; but at the same time she knew it was real. Her and Vegeta had been quiet around each other since. Bulma fixed the gravity pod and Vegeta stopped yelling at her. It was quiet. Too quiet.  
But something she was just about to find out would change everything...

To be continued...


	5. Bulma's news

_Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try I do NOT own DBZ/GT or the characters. Cassy however is mine!_

_Authours notes: Ok the last one was short this one is pretty short aswell. At the begining you'll see a time skip but it'll go back to normal in the next one it's just that I've always seen this part as a seprate part that's why I didn't add it on the end of chapter 4. Like I said Answers to reviews will be in number 6._

**Chapter 5**

**Bulmas' news**

Days, maybe even weeks went past since everything that had happened. In that short time lot's more had happened. She was a bit sketchy on the details but other than that she knew fully well what was going on and she knew the results of Gohan and Krillin's plan which, she had overheard them talking about.  
"Woman!" Vegeta yelled. "Did you fix the gravity pod?" He shouted walking into the same roo as Vegeta. Today was not the best day to annoy her.  
"No Vegeta I haven't! Your not top priority to me!" Bulma yelled.  
Before Vegeta could even come up with a come back Bulma ran out of the room; leaving Vegeta bewilderd.  
"Damn woman" He mumbled before going to train the old fashoined way.

Bulma sighed as she rubbed her stomach. Why the hell had she been ill for the past week? Bulma sighed again and stood up straight. "I guess I had go to the hospital" she said to herself as she left the bathroom.

Bulma entered the hospital a few hours latter. She could understand why both Goku and Cassy hated these places. She remembered the time they came back from fighting Vegeta when he first arrived. Goku was stuck in a full body cast while Cassy got away with a broken arm and a twisted ankle. Cassy was lucky... that time. Bulma never understood why Cassy wouldn't care if she got hurt in a fight or why Cassy didn't care for herself. Maybe though it was because she had no family so she didn't see a reason to be careful. Bulma, however knew that Cassy considered the Z-Senshi as family.  
"Miss Briefs?" asked a tall looking female with blonde hair and brown eyes.  
"Yes?" Bulma asked.  
"Would you like to come this way" she said as she led Bulma through the hospital.

Bulma stared at the papers infront of her. Why? Why did it have to happen like that. She wasn't ready for any of that stuff; not right now atleast. And why his? Bulma sighed and left the medical center and popped out her capsule car before driving off home. She couldn't belive it.

She was preagnant...

Upon entering capsule corp she was bombarded with questions from her mother on why she was ill. Eventually it was too much for Bulma and she spilled.  
Her mother was very chirpy about it and started making arangments for everything. She wished she had kept her big mouth shut. Now she would have to tell Yamcha she was preagnant with Vegetas kid; and she had to tell Vegeta. How she had no clue but she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

-----

Bulma had expected Yamcha's reaction to everything. But frankly Bulma didn't care; she had drifted apart from Yamcha along time ago, when he first cheated on her. Bulma liked to think of it as payback. However Bulma had expected Vegeta's reaction. He went quiet and tried to avoid Bulma. She thought it was kind of funny.

Vegeta and Bulma stayed out of each other's way for the remainder of her preagnancy. Bulma was due this week and Vegeta hadn't really spoken to her and when he did it was abmornal. Normaly like 'Stay out of my way' or 'Woman get in here' neither were usually shouted anymore. Just soft and gentle. Questions raced in Bulma's mind as the week went on. Would Vegeta help raise the child? Would he even react to it being around? She knew the answer and she liked it. Though deep down she did love Vegeta and she wished it was easier between the two.

Bulma snapped out of her thoughts as a very large wave of pain rippeled through her body. She muttred a silent ow before looking down at her stomach. "I guess it's time" she sighed as she went to find her mother though on the way she found Vegeta. They glared at each other; neither moving out of the way. Bulma however winced again catching Vegeta's attention. Bulma looked at Vegeta and saw concearn in his eyes. Without thinking Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her out of capsule corp and into the sky. Bulma freaked. Big time. She clung to Vegeta as tightly as she could wincing every 5 minutes or seconds. She couldn't tell.

------

Bulma stared at the bundle she held in her arms. Vegeta had left as soon they got there but she doubted as if he would be a big help. Bulma called her baby Trunks. He had a light lavendar color for his hair and Bulma's huge bright blue eyes. For the first time staring at the boy Bulma knew she could do it. She knew she could be a mum with or without Vegeta's help.

Bulma's life had changed... maybe it was never going to be the same again.

-----------------------------------------

_Ok that was medium I think. I don't really think much of this chapter it was hard at the begining explaining about Goku and Cassy without giving too much away. Like I said the next one will go back in time before Bulma has Trunks and we will see what happened with Goku and Cassy._

_Please review_

_Mimsy xx_


	6. This moment in time

_disclaimer: I do not own DBZ... I do not look like Toriyama-Sama and I am not Toriyama-Sama. I am me, Mimi May Yuki. However Cassy is my character and Goku is my personal slave._

_Chapter 4:_

**Krillball6:**_ Thanks yet again for the great review. I'm glad you like it and yup I left a cliffie something I rarely do._

_Chapter 5:_

**Krillball6:**_ Your my star reviewer infact your really my only reviewer oh well I have one. Yuppie there's Trunks and I'm not giving anything away about Vegeta and Bulma right now maybe the next chapter. As for Goku and Cassy just read this one and you'll find out. Thanks again._

_Aurthours notes: Ok remember we go back in time and see what happened with Goku and Cassy while Bulma was expecting Trunks. Oh and the poem thingy I made up so that is mine... it's not very good but it goes with the title of the chapter it's called 'Forever and a day' for those who want to know. R&R_

**Chapter 6**

**This moment in time**

Of course Piccolo wanted to know why Cassy was training with them so Cassy had to tell him. He was pretty amazed at it. In his own words 'I didn't think Vegeta could sink that low' Cassy and Goku mearly nodded and Gohan was very shocked. It was pretty late by the time she had finished explaining and no one, not even Goku was hungry. Gohan went to bed and Piccolo went off somewhere leaving Goku and Cassy alone.

Goku stood up from his seat and streached. His muscles on his back and arms tensed defining every outline and ridge of them. Cassy blushed a tiny bit and chuckled at Goku's sleepy face.  
"Goku earlier when you came into your room and I was asleep?"  
Goku nodded.  
"I wasn't asleep" she replied.  
Goku was indeed shocked and he tried to remeber what he had said. Bingo! He had told her he loved her. Goku felt his face burn as the blood rushed to it turning him the same color as a tomatoe.  
"Did you hear what I said?" He asked.  
Cassy nodded.  
"I err... well I... you see... I'm sorry" he finaly said.  
"Goku I don't care if you love me or whever you don't. They're your feelings and you can't help them... just like I can't help mine"   
Cassy stared at her feet. And the oh so interesting floor.  
"Cassy what do you mean?" Goku asked.  
Cassy kept staring at the floor.  
"Cassy" he repeated and lifted her chin with his fingers. "Tell me" he said quietly as he moved a bit of her black hair behind her ears.  
"Goku... I... well... uh... Goku I love you" she blurted out.  
Goku was very shocked.  
Cassy was very shocked.  
Both went silent.  
Neither speaking.  
Neither moving,  
Only breathing.  
In  
Out  
In  
Out  
In  
Out  
Drip. The rusty tap in the kitchen started to drip and the house floor boards began to creak slightly and it started to rain outside.  
They stayed still.  
Silent.  
Both staring into each others eyes.  
It was now thundering outside.  
Crack!  
Lightning struck and illuminated the room where Goku and Cassy stood.  
Both stayed still.  
Never moving.  
Never speaking.  
If felt like time had stopped.  
Smash!  
Thunder echoed through the outside skies making Cassy blink. She stared up and looked into Goku's eyes.  
Goku did the same.  
The rain outside was comming down heavy now but it was a soothing sound.  
Goku and Cassy moved closer.  
They moved ever closer untill...  
They kissed.

It was sweet and soft. Goku was so careful with Cassy's lips as though they were breakable china. Cassy took a while to respond but slowly kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck. Goku slowly moved his arms around her waist and pulled back. He smiled at Cassy and she did the same. He leant in again and kissed her gently savouring her taste.

'_I wish this moment in time would stand still  
For all I do is long to hold you like this  
This embrace is so strong  
And time is not long  
For I long to hold you like this forever  
Until I die'_

Again the pair pulled back not really understanding what was going on. Or what it meant. Cassy blinked and smiled a bit making Goku smile also.  
"So where do we go from here?" Cassy asked.  
"Anywhere you like" Goku replied.  
Cassy smiled and blushed a bit before kissing him on the lips again.  
"How about we take it slow?" she asked.  
Goku nodded and reoved his arms from arouns her slim waist.

_'Now that we've joined  
I can see what I thought  
I can see what I felt all along  
I love you  
I really do  
And nothing will stop me  
not even when I say _

_I do._

_I will die by your side  
And I will hold your hand  
We will walk across beaches  
Feel the sand  
In our toes  
Small things like that_

_Give me hope  
Give me joy._

Forever and a day  
Until we die.'

Cassy's smile wouldn't move from her lips. she had been so scared to admit her feelings. Imagine her scared of something so small. But she was small, yet she could hurt. Maybe that's what she was scared of. Being hurt. she pushed doubts to the back of her mind as Goku started to speak to her.  
"I have a question... where are you going to sleep?"  
Cassy blushed as she remembered she slept in his bed the other night.  
"I don't mind" she said shyly.  
Goku just smiled and stood up taking Cassy's hand in his.  
"What do we tell the others?"  
"I don't know" Cassy laughed as Goku pulled her closer.  
"Well I say we tell them the truth" he smiled as he walked upstairs with Cassy.

-------

Goku woke up as the sun shone on his face. He smiled as he looked down and saw Cassy curled up to his chest sleeping silently. He moved slowly not trying to wake her and suceding. He chuckled a bit and kissed her forehead before getting dressed and walking downstairs where Gohan was talking to Piccolo.  
"Morning dad! Where's Cassy?" Gohan asked.  
Goku went bright red. "She's upstairs asleep" he said timidly.  
Piccolo went wide eyed. Chichi hadn't been gone for less than a week and already Goku had another girl in his bed. But if Goku and Cassy really loved each other then he couldn't agrue. He may not of known much about love or emotions but it made everyone happy.  
Gohan was smiling like an idiot. Just like his farther normaly did. Goku stared at his son as Gohan began to speak.  
"I knew you and Cassy liked each other" he laughed.  
Goku was now very shocked. This wasn't the Gohan he knew... but Goku did know that Gohan had heard his and Chichi's fight.  
"So thats what you and Krillin were talking about yesterday?" Cassy asked walking in.  
Gohan nodded and Goku smiled at Cassy.  
She yawned and streached a bit before rubbing her eyes.  
"Morning" she smiled.  
Goku and Gohan laughed at her.  
--------------------

_Ok that was fair sized right? sorry it took longer than I expected to update but I was busy. I don't know when the next update will be i need to think out the next part carefully. Yeah I know the poem thingy wans't good but I;m a writter not a drawer. R&R guys._

_Ciao  
Mimsy x_


	7. The dream will end soon

_Reviews will be answered in the next one... so errrr yeah lets start. _

_Disclaimer: Dbz is not mine no matter how much I want it to be. However I do own Cassy and toonami suck for taking it off air XD_

You will never be alone  
Chapter 7a  
This is just the start... the dream will be over soon

About a year had gone by since everything had happened. Cassy and Goku were happy together and Gohan almost wore a smile al the time, Goku smiled all the time Cassy smiled when she could. She had love and a family in her life now... well sort of but she wanted her past back. There were odd things she remembered about it... like a large ship, prison-like cells. Blood. Alot of blood. And screams. It haunted her and she wanted her past back to let go of it so she could concentrate on her future.

Cassy sighed as Goku layed down in bed beside her. He had been training all day and Cassy had been meditating with Piccolo, trying to remember something.

"No luck?" he asked.

Cassy shook her head. "Goku... maybe I'm not suposed to remember"

"Well I belive you are"

"Goku" she smiled.

Goku smiled back and kissed her. The pair were perfect together, like a ying and yang, like light and dark like, life and death. One went with the other and neither were the same without the other. Confusing yes, but no not really. Goku did love Chichi and belived she did atleast love him once but they had grown apart. Chichi didn't understand why Goku had to save Earth and why he couldn't leave it to someone else. Cassy however, being a z-fighter herself, understood. She cherrished life alot, almost as much as Goku and she to was ready to put her life on the line for others. Maybe thats what made them so perfect... the way they understood each other.

Goku chuckled slightly and Cassy mumbling things in her sleep. It was a habit she had, mumbling random things. They had no clue why she did it. And she would say the weirdest things like once she had asked for Tuna and jelly pasta. Goku had laughed so hard wen she said that he woke Cassy up. Goku looked down slightly as Cassy snugguled up to him slightly. "Ai... shiteru" she whispered.

Goku smiled and moved a bit of her hair out of her face. "I love you to"

----------

Bulma craddled Trunks in her arms. She glared at Vegeta as he walked into the room.

"VEGETA! I demand you take sone responsiblity for your son!" she yelled.

"Hn, that brat isn't worth my time"

Bulma was now ticked. "He is not a brat Vegeta!... he's your son" she said in a soft tone and walked over to him. "Atleast try" she said.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Bulmas new tone and at the kid who was staring at him with his huge blue eyes. The same as Bulmas. Vegeta had to admit he liked the idea of having a kid who could be stronger than Goku to train. Vegeta just looked Bulma in the eyes. Then a thought crossed his mind. If Goku could use emotions to make him stronger maybe he could. Maybe he would regret doing this next thing. Vegeta leant in and... kissed her on the lips. Bulma shocked didn't know how to react but eventually kissed back.

----------

Relaxing was at the top of the list today for Gohan, Goku and Cassy. Piccolo didn't want to 'realx' so he was meditating. Cassy laughed at Goku and Gohan splashed about in the lake. She loved seeing them happy, it made her happy. She blinked and in a second she was pulled in also. She surfaced and spat out the water and fake glared at the laughing males.

"Oh your asking for it" she smirked and sent a wave of water towards them.

Goku stood with sopping wet hair while Gohan and Cassy laughed at him. Gohan stopped laughing though when Cassy and Goku splashed him.

"Hey!" he shouted. Cassy and Goku laughed as the splashing fight continued.

Gohan headed out of the lake as Goku and Cassy continued to splash each other, just like kids. Cassy would giggle a bit and Goku would laugh before splashing again. Gohan laughed as Cassy dunked Gokus head underwater before continuing back home to do a bit of work.

Cassy stared at Goku and hugged him tightly not letting him go. She didn't like the feeling she was getting from something... infact she hated it. She remembered it from somewhere... it was a ki. A powerful one aswell.

Cassy closed her eyes and kissed Goku gently on the lips. Something told her she may never see him again.

"Well it looks what we have here... it's little old Cassy and... she has a mate!" a voice laughed. Cassy rememebered teh voice from somewhere and held Goku tighter.

"He... looks like Frieza!" Goku said clucthing Cassy tighter also.

"You must be the monkey who killed my little brother" the male smirked and eyed Cassy. "What a suprise to see you here. Out of all the planets you landed here"

Cassy was confused. She knew him but she couldn't remember exactly.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"Cassy is one of my Saiyan fighters! Her farther gave her up when she was young but she escaped"

"Saiyan?" Goku and Cassy asked.

The male chuckled. "Yes Saiyan"

-------------------------

_O.o sorry it was short but errr I can't write anymore of this one the next 2 parts maybe the last ones but there will be a sequal I know how this is going to go O.o wow I gots me a story plan for once. Well I have a witwwle bit here you can read... it might be in the next one or the one after._

_"It's either him or you" he smirked holding her by her wrists._

_"I chose neither! you can't take either of us!"_

_The creature chuckled and pined Cassy to the wall. "Remember yet?"_

_Cassy gulped and looked at him with fear._

_"You do" he smirked._

_Well Heheh please review_

_Mimsy x_


	8. the ultimate sacrifice part A

_Well... reviews WILL be answered in the next one since it's the last one, I know but there will be a sequal I know how this is going to go!_

_Disclaimer: It's that time of the fanfic that I can make a wise crack t the toonami staff... so lets do that. I do NOT own dbz and toonami and huge loosers for taking it off air. So if your going to sue anyone sue toonami for taking Goku off the tv. I do hoever have Goku tied up in my attic. So lets get this party, fanfic started eh heh.. yeah lets get going._

You will never be alone  
Chapter 8  
Cassy's past comes to the presant; the ultimate sacrifice part A

Gohan looked up from his studying and dropped his pencil before jumping up from his seat knocking it down in the process. Goku's ki had just gone right up. Either he was just playing around with Cassy or something big was going down. He ran out of the door and concentrated; thats when he felt the other ki. He gulped a bit and flew to his farther and Cassy.

Goku powred up to super Saiyan and stared at Cassy as she growled at the male.

"Your comming with me" he growled.

"I'm going no where with anyone. I don't even know who you are" she spat as she hovered over the water.

"You don't remember aye?" he smirked and in a flash he was infront of her.

"Instant trans location" she gasped out as he knocked her back.

Goku growled and hit the male in the back sending him over by Cassy. He concentrated and used instant trans location to get infront of Cassy and pick her up before the new foe hit.

"I don't know who you are but your not taking Cassy anywhere"

"I beg to differ, just hand her over"

The two glared at each other as Cassy slid off Goku's back and landed on her feet.

"Who are you?" she asked as she wiped a bit of blood from her lip.

"And why do you looke like Frieza?" Goku chimed in.

"Frieza is my little brother. My name is Cooler" he smirked.

'I know... that name' Cassy thought as she stared at him.

Before Cassy could move Goku and Cooler were already locked together glaring each other down and powering up. Goku kicked Cooler in the side sending him away for a short time.

"Cassy, go"

"But Gok-"

"No buts! i don't want you to get hurt" he butted in. Cassy nodded and flew off into the woods as the Saiyan and Changling hit each other again.

-------

Cassy had been running through the forest so her ki was low and Cooler couldn't follow if he had. However she did kep on tabs with the fight and noticed Goku's ki was going down with every hit. 'I should go back' she thought and turned around but was pinned to a tree. She blinked and looked up seeing Cooler there.

"Why hello" he smirked.

"Hands off me! What did you do to Goku?" she spat.

"That my dear monkey is none of your concearn. Now I wont kill him if you come with me"

Cassy was confused. "You wont touch him?" she asked.

"Cassy no!" Goku yelled from behind her.

Cooler growled and glared at Goku as he helped Cassy up. "He's not going to get you. I love you too much" he said and hugged her.

"I love you Goku. I don't want him to kill you. I don't want to be alone"

Before Goku could respond Cooler grabbed Cassy's wrists and held her there. "Let me go!" she yelled and thrashed about.

"If you don't stay still I will kill him here and now" Cooler growled making Cassy stay still.

"It's either him or you" he smirked holding her by her wrists.

"I chose neither! you can't take either of us!"

The creature chuckled and pined Cassy to the wall. "Remember yet?"

Cassy gulped and looked at him with fear.

"You do" he smirked.

Cassy couldn't belive it. She remembered her past, or more than she did. Memories of her killing people, of how she destroyed planets how she bowed down to Cooler flashed into her mind and she gulped again.

"Cassy!" Goku yelled and ran over but Cooler flicked him back with his ki and dropped Cassy to the floor. She sat there un-moving as she stared at the floor tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls as she remembered about her past.

"She isn't going anywhere" Goku growled.

"Then I guess I'll kill you and make her feel more guilty" Cooler smirked and powered up a ki blast.

--------------

_Ok another shortie but I supose thats sort of a cliffie and if I wrote anymore here the next one would be like one paragraph. Next one is the last one, but there will be a sequal I know how this is going to work out._

_Please review_

_Mimsy x_


	9. the ultimate sacrifice part B

**Gosha:** Hehe Cooler does deserve to get a kick up the ass I agree there. But your gonna have to read through this one to find out what happens.

**Krillball6: **Yep this is the last chapter but I have the sequal planned. I hadn;t really thought about Cassy's past personality that much I'll have to add that in this one so thanks for that. I'm not gonna tell you what happens your gonna have to read this one.

_Disclaimer: Lets diss the toonami staff again! YAY! Yeah I love dissing that bunch of losers. I do not own dbz, I am also not a loser like the toonami staff who took dbz off the air taking away Goku. However I do own the race of people named Sinatrians. Now lets get started people with the final part..._

You will never be alone  
Chapter 9  
This is the end; The ultimate sacrifice part B

Cassy stared at the floor as Cooler continued to power up his ki blast. She couldnt belive her past. How she acted, what she did. How many she killed. She was paralized from the fear from her past, she couldn't move let alone look up to see what Cooler was doing.

"I told you neither of you can exsit together while I'm around" Cooler laughed.

"The I'll just have to get rid of you" Goku replied as he looked over at Cassy who was still staring at the floor. He didn't understand her past just yet, infact Cassy was only just understanding it.

Cassy wanted so badly to curl up into a ball and just die on the spot, she now wished she never had her past back.  
**Flashback  
**"Will you stop that" a very angry Cassy yelled at the creature infront of her. It seemed to be begging to be spared. It, she couldn't tell whever it was male or female. It had black skin and green eyes long flowing purple hair and a single horn growing out the front of her fore-head. Around layed many of scattered bodies of the same... breed of... _things. _The creature continued to beg at her feet as Cassy scowled down at it. "I said enough!" she yelled louder, but still the creature did not move. "You insolent little Sinatrian" she scowled and raised her ki flicking it back.

"Please do not kill me. I beg of you" the creature whimpered as Cassy walked over.

"Please aye? With a cherry on top? I don't think so" she laughed as she kicked him in the gut making him cough up blood.

"If you.. kill me. I will be avenged... another Sinatrian will rise from the ashes and destroy Saiyans like you us... if you kill me you will never be able to love anyone and be happy" he sneered.

Cassy's eyes grew wide before narrowing. "You think I need love when I have all this power? Hn well sorry to burst your 'prediction' but your the last Sinatrian on this planet how will another be born?"

"Thats simple just like the Saiyans we Sinatrians sent young babies to other planets we knew this would happen one day. We will be avanged"

"Enough you... insolent little creature your fairytales don't scare me at all"

"But... one day you will love again and our curse will be broken" the creature responded.

"I said enough!" Cassy screamed and powered up a ki blast. "This is your last breath say something smart!" she smirked.

"..."

"Evil got your tounge?... I thought so. Goodbye... have a nice afterlife" she chuckled evily and let the ki blast go.

"We will be avenged!" was the last thing said as Cassy fainted.

**End flashback**

"Any last words?" Cooler sneered towards Goku as the ki blast stopped growing.

"That if killing me keeps Cassy safe do what you must"

"How touching" Cooler laughed as he aimed the ki blast.

Cassy stared up as Cooler laughed evily. "No" she whisped as he let it go. "GOKU!" She yelled and in a flash she had swapped places with Goku. The ki blast now moving towards her.

"CASSY!" Goku yelled but found himself unable to move and protect her. "Cassy move! Please!" he pleaded.

"I love you Goku" she smiled as the ki blast consumed her.

"CASSY!" Goku yelled as tears streamed from his eyes.

Cooler smirked his job done and escaped as Goku ran over to Cassy's body. "Cassy no... you can't go. Stay here!" he yelled as he craddled her body.

He eyes were barely open. "Goku..." she said as she wiped away the tears on his cheek.

"Cassy" he whispered as he placed his hand on hers. "I love you"

"I love... you to" she replied as she closed her eyes.

"Cassy?... Cassy stop fooling around! I need you... you can't be gone" he cried as her ki dissapeared. "Please."

"Good...bye" she said as her body faded in his arms.

--------------------------

_Dundundunduh! The end of you will never be alone, I have no clue when the sequal will be started but I know what will happen and it does cheer up alot, I mean I couldn't just leave it there now could I? Thanks for your reviews for this fanfic. And like I said SEQUAL!_

_Please review_

_Mimsy x_


End file.
